Can't Keep Running
by ollixanna
Summary: Tommy returns from his vacation and attempts to find his niche in everyone's lives.


**So here it is my first IS fic. I thought I'd better get it out there before the new season starts. This is just the way that the story has ended up playing out in my mind. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own IS or any of it's Characters, Plot Lines, etc_

* * *

Stepping out of the back seat of the black luxury car, Tommy looked well. Outwardly he appeared to be the same guy, but he really didn't know what had brought him here. It was definitely going to be a long night. As he walked up the stairs he smiled and waved for the cameras, eager to get inside where he was sure was press free.

"Tommy! Tommy! Look over here!"

"Tommy! Is it true you've been in rehab in California?"

"Tommy! Did you really visit Thailand to adopt a child?"

"Tommy! Are you back in Canada for good?"

Tommy opted to smile and get inside, rather than attempt to answer any of the questions the reporters were shouting at him.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," Kwest said as he approached Tommy as soon as he walked through the door.

"You're not the only one. I was checking my email for the first time in the two months I've been gone, saw the invite, got dressed, hopped on a plane, and here I am," Tommy explained as they went to the open bar to get a drink.

"Well, I know it will mean a lot to Jude that you're here," Kwest said with a smile as he sipped his drink.

"When have I ever been able to deny her anything?" Tommy asked with a sad smile. Then continued in low, concerned voice, "How has she been, honestly?"

"She's been well…" Kwest began slowly, quickly finishing his drink he took in a deep breath and began to explain the last two months as quick as possible, "I mean we've all pretty much migrated from G Major to the new label. I'm there being Jude's engineer. Sadie's been helping with all the paperwork. Word is G Major may be opening up again soon."

"I heard something about that," Tommy commented, before he could say anything else about the re-opening, Kwest interrupted him.

"But you asked about Jude… She's Andrew's saving grace. His nana died and that was a major downer, he almost burnt down the studio," Kwest said with a small chuckle.

Tommy stared at him as though he had said the Easter Bunny was the guest of honor tonight, he had nothing to say, he just waiting for Kwest to continue.

"But Jude got him through, helped him move on. Something about making the house his nana left him his own. I know she's there more often than not," Kwest said rather seriously, knowing that Tommy wanted to know everything, no matter what it meant for him.

Tommy's eyes were momentarily clouded with pain but he reasoned that he had no reason to be upset, she had made her choice and he had to deal with that, he nodded at Kwest, signaling him to continue.

"Oh, her mom is back in town, they had it out within 24 hours of Victoria's plan touching down. Now they're working on building a relationship. Her dad's been really supportive of everything. Like I said she's been good," Kwest finished up.

"A lot's been going on," Tommy commented absently as his eyes had just found Jude, who had come from what Tommy supposed to be a meeting room, with Andrew's arm around her waist. And Pagan on the opposite side.

"I still can't believe you made it to the official opening of the label," Kwest said with a smirk, attempting to bring Tommy's focus back to him.

"Yeah, me too. I honestly don't know what possessed me to come back here, maybe I didn't want Jude to be hurt," Tommy said as casually as he possibly could.

"Do you hear yourself man? Tom Quincy worried about hurting someone. You're still not over her," Kwest pointedly said, watching Tommy reaction.

"You think I don't know that? She's got a hold on me and even when she broke my heart I can't help but blame myself," Tommy sighed as he turned away from the scene before him.

"What are we gonna do with you man?" Kwest sighed.

"We aren't going to do anything," Tommy said a bit forcefully before regaining his composure. He looked around the room and then commented, "I guess I haven't been the most missed person around here."

"It's not like that man, I asked them to let me have a few minutes with you should you happen to show up tonight," Kwest explained, knowing Tommy was referring to the fact that no one else had approached them yet.

"I was beginning to think I should have stayed in California," Tommy said as his mood became lighter. A waiter passed by and they put their empty glasses on his tray.

"So you did see your family!" Kwest happily accused as he broke out into one of his warm smiles.

"When your sister's getting married you don't say you can't make it," Tommy said calmly and a rare smile crossed his lips.

"You mean little "don't even look at me or I'll shatter your jaw" Sarah got married?" Kwest questioned, in shock that Tommy's little rocker sister was married.

"Yeah it was a small thing, family only, and spur of the moment of course," Tommy explained, knowing that Kwest might be wondering why he wasn't invited.

"Wow. I can't believe Sarah got married, that must be some guy… So speaking of family, are you ever going to let anyone know who your dad is?" Kwest asked, knowing how much Tommy avoided riding his father's coat tails.

"You mean that he's the most highly sought after producer in the States? Not likely," Tommy said with a smile. Remembering where he was, Tommy turned the attention back to Kwest, "So where's Sadie? I'd like to see the ring looks on her finger."

"You know it's my grandmother's ring," Kwest said as he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Sadie.

"That's a gesture I'm sure she appreciated," Tommy commented honestly. Knowing the ring had been given to Kwest as he was the only boy in the family.

"Here's the lady in question now," Kwest said as Sadie approached them, looking stunning in an evening gown. Kwest greeted her in a naturally loving tone, "Hey beautiful"

"Hello Handsome," Sadie replied as she kissed Kwest's cheek. Sadie then hugged Tommy and said, "And good to see you again Tom."

"It's certainly my pleasure to be in your presence, I mean now that you are going to marry my best friend," Tommy said quite happily.

"How did you hear?" Sadie said, disappointed that she didn't get to tell him the good news herself.

"It's all over your facebook page, how could I miss it?" Tommy said and began laughing as Sadie began to blush.

"Come on Sades. Tommy was in on everything before we left for Mexico," Kwest informed his fiancé, hoping to ease her embarrassment over the facebook fiasco.

"Oh. Well you look good Tom. Are you back for good or just here for the party?" Sadie expertly changed the subject.

"Gee Sades you sound exactly like the paparazzi," Tommy said with a smirk.

"Sorry Tom, just naturally curious, so are you?" Sadie asked sweetly.

"That depends entirely on how tonight goes," Tommy answered seriously.

"Do you mean Jude?" Sadie asked, giving Kwest a knowing look.

"Not entirely but a large part depends on how awkward things are going to be," Tommy answered with a bit of mystery.

"Jude or no Jude I'd like you to be around at least until we're married T," Kwest said, giving Sadie a look of assurance.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Tommy laughed, allowing them their glory. He had already planned on staying in Toronto until their wedding, to settle his personal matters.

"That's great Tommy! I was so afraid you'd say no," Sadie said as the happiness emanated from her.

"Ok, but will you please explain why you even want me around?" Tommy asked truly curious as to what they would say.

"We were hoping you'd use your connections to get us some sweet deals, and that you'd actually kind of be a big part of the process," Sadie happily announced.

"Yeah T, I need you to help me pick out tuxedos and find a band, a location, all that stuff," Kwest explained, sharing another look with Sadie.

"Alright, alright, whatever you guys say," Tommy held up his hands in surrender, and then smiled. "I can't believe you guys are getting married, it's really great. Congratulations, really"

"Thanks, T," Kwest said as he put his arm around Sadie.

"Yeah, thanks Tommy," Sadie smiled. She looked around the room and then noticed several of the studios new employees looking rather lost. "Sorry Tom, but we've got to go make the rounds."

"Of course, good luck," Tommy said with a slight wave. They walked away and Tommy took a deep breath. As much as he was trying to show that this wasn't a big deal for him, it was really a lot of work.

"Squinty!" came an enthusiastic shout from none other than Vincent Spiederman.

"Spiederman," Tommy returned the greeting casually, as he saw Vin approaching from the across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Vin questioned with child like curiosity.

"I came for the opening of course," Tommy answered truthfully.

"You've been gone for two months and now you're here," Spiederman announced as though it were the most shocking thing he had ever heard.

"I know, but at least I'm here now, right?" Tommy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Hey, hey, Squinty, did you leave because of Dude?" Spiederman asked, he was obviously partaking freely in the free alcohol.

"I went to Thailand to get away from everything, it didn't really work as someone tipped the press off about my location. So after a month of dodging them, I went home. I was there for a month, my sister was getting married," Tommy explained, knowing full well that Vin would have no memory of this conversation tomorrow.

"You have a sister?" Spiederman's eyes bulged as he processed the information.

"I have three brothers and a sister," Tommy laughed as Spiederman's eyes grew larger.

"I never thought you had a real family," Spiederman admitted as he walked away, still dazzled at all the new information he'd learned about Lord Squinty Frown in less than five minutes.

Tommy laughed heartily and wondered what else the night would bring. He felt his phone vibrating and looked down to see it was Sarah. He looked around the room, and decided to slip into one of the empty studios. Leaving the door slightly ajar in case they began the ceremony soon, he sat down and turned away from the crowd.

"Sarah??" Tommy answered the phone, concerned as to why she was calling, she was supposed to be enjoying her honeymoon now.

"Tom! I'm so glad you answered, I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Sarah said obviously relieved he answered.

"I'm fine Sarah. Shouldn't you be enjoying Thailand?" Tommy asked, knowing full well she'd have a valid reason for calling and would give him detailed explanation if he pushed her.

"Come off it, Tom! It doesn't take but five minutes to make sure your brother is safe," Sarah said slightly vexed at his insistence of no contact while he was in Toronto.

"Alright Sarah, but just this once okay? So tell me, how's Darren?" Tommy asked with a smile on his face, happy to hear his sister's voice, happy that he was talking to someone who knew who he really was.

"Darren is currently sleeping, it's only seven in the morning here here. We stayed up for 36 hours straight in order to adjust to the time difference, so he's pretty tired," Sarah explained good naturedly.

"Ha! Poor guy can't keep up with you? Told you not to marry an old man," Tommy laughed, not realizing that someone was watching him through the glass.

"Shut up, he's a good guy, the same age as you. Anyway I better let you get back to the party, Mom said you bolted as soon as you heard. I love you big brother," Sarah happily replied.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon. Oh and Sarah, I told Kwest about the wedding. Bye bye now," Tommy said and hung up before his sister could scold him for not letting her tell Kwest. He didn't realize that the smile he wore was one he hardly wore in Canada. He turned quickly when he heard the door close.

"Jude," he said surprised to see her behind him. "I didn't mean to go poking around where I shouldn't be, I just had to take a phone call."

"It's fine, so how have you been?" Jude asked, attempting to break the awkwardness of this impromptu meeting.

"I've been good, just a bit of traveling," Tommy said evasively, as much as he cared for Jude, he couldn't help but feel that it was better to keep her at a distance.

"That's great. I didn't think you'd make it tonight," Jude said as she sat down on the chair where she was so used to sitting.

"I've heard that a lot tonight. It seems that no one has any faith in me around here," Tommy joked.

"I guess they're just judging by past behavior. I'm guessing that another question everyone asked was are were staying?" Jude asked as she began to toy with the knobs on the control panel in front of her.

"Yeah, they did," Tommy laughed as he looked out at the party.

"What did you tell them?" Jude asked calmly.

"I told Sadie and Kwest that I'm here until they get married," Tommy said quite easily, as he was trying extremely hard to appear nonchalant and calm.

"And after?" Jude asked quietly.

"I can't say, not right now at least," Tommy said still staring out into the party.

"Oh. Well at least you're here now," Jude said as she stood up.

"Congratulations on the signing, and this great opening," Tommy said as he turned to face her again.

"Thanks, we're excited it's gotten this far and done so well for an indie label," Jude said happily and glanced out the window looking out at the crowd and her eyes grew large.

"That's great, I hope it continues to be successful," Tommy said as he leaned against the wall very casually, unsuspectingly.

"Jamie!," Jude said quickly as she saw Jamie entering the room. Flustered for unknown reasons she nodded toward Tommy and said, "Look who I found lurking in the studio."

"Quincy, didn't think we'd see you here tonight," Jamie said in an almost sarcastic tone as he stood at the door.

"What can I say I found myself in the area," Tommy answered coolly as he stood up and became rigid.

"Well it's good you made it. Jude, I think we should say something now," Jamie said as he motioned toward the guests.

"Right," Jude said as she glanced at Quincy then Jamie.

"Well I've got to find Kwest. Have a good night Jude, Andrews," Tommy said trying to get out of this unbelievably awkward situation.

"Night Tommy," Jude said softly as he left the studio.

"So what was that?" Jamie asked a bit suspiciously.

"I came to see who was in the studio. Turned out to be Quincy and we were just catching up," Jude explained while facing the soundboard again.

"That's nice, I guess," Jamie said as he held the door open obviously wanting Jude to go out.

"Yeah, let's go back to our party," Jude said as she walked out ahead of him, swaying her hips, accentuating her curves.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, the guests were happy, Jude had the honor of introducing the labels first official artist and Pagan raised a toast to their future success. Tommy had stayed with Kwest and Sadie all evening, talking casually with a few of the attendees he actually knew.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm seriously going to try to work on this story and finish it before the new season starts. Please review if you have time. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
